Okoto Reforged Universe
The '''Okoto Reforged Universe '''is an alternative universe created by Drakon1337 that explores different "what if" situations in the bionicle universe. History Of Toa, Makuta, Great Spirits and Events All of the events is this universe are the exact same as in the core universe. The most major difference of this universe is the fact that the Prime Reality (events of original bionicle movies) and the Journey to One Universe (2015-2016 reboot) are connected. In this universe a Av-Matoran by the name of Okoto is given a piece of Mata Nui as part of the Great Spirit's plan to have a successor should Makuta Teridax ever succeed in destroying him. With that piece Okoto forges the Mask of Islands, a powerful Kanohi that allows the user to create one island as Mata Nui had done. The Connection of Islands, Okoto and Mata Nui Not long after making the Mask of Islands and putting it on, Okoto departs the island of Mata Nui to travel the universe in hopes of finding a place to use the full power of his new mask. Upon arriving to a small island in the middle of the Great Sea Okoto sets out to use the mask to turn this small spit of land into a island paradise. During the events of Mata Nui's departure Okoto had been finished with his island for about three millennia, and had began helping the newly arriving natives settle in to there new home. The island's new natives After losing there home to a Makuta, Mira and the surviving villagers of her tropical island home sailed the sea searching for a new home. Once they had come across the Island of Okoto, with help from its creator, they were able to make new homes for themselves. Departure of the Island Maker After having talked with the Great Beings, Okoto created the first Mask Maker Guild and put them in charge of the Island. After making and having Mira hide 6 elemental masks, with the aid of Ekimu, Okoto vanished into the jungle to go into a deep sleep. After the Journey to One After the protectors left the island was once again at peace for many century's save for the appearance and disappearance of a group of strange Toa like warriors asking abut powerful masks that may be on the island. During this time Ekimu the Mask Maker had formed a new Mask Maker Guild and had begun teaching them the craft. Also during this time the island's original protector, Mira, returned from her journey after having failed to locate her missing comrades from her destroyed island. Arivral of the Mask Hunter's Once the protectors left the Island of Okoto a group of interdimentional beings appeared looking for powerful masks to add to there collection. After taking with the Island villagers they discover that this universe has the same masks of power from the core universe, the Mask of Islands. Upon hearing this they immediately start to scour the island is search of this island making mask only to come upon the island's protecting creature Dramous, and Mira who then caused the mask hunters to retreat back into the multiverse. The Island's true Toa protector TBW Appearances TBW Known Inhabitants *Okoto (Being) *Mira *Terax, on occasion as he does dimension jump *Draconicus, Island of Okoto's first and only official Toa Category:User:Drakon1337